Long Lost
by cobalt moonlight
Summary: Jake Pitts sister, Charlotte Pitts ran away when she was 15. What happens when she runs into him at warped tour three years later. The thing is that Jinxx, Ashley Purdy, CC, and Andy Biersack never knew about Jake's sectet little sister, how will they react to Charlotte, will someone fall for her, will she join Black Veil Brides or will she run away again? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first ever fanficton, so hope you like it. This chapter is just leading into the story, by the way it doesn't contain any rock of ages just rock music themes, there was no option for bands. So, yup hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the members of Black Veil Brides or any other non-fictional people mentioned in this story.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

**Charlotte's POV**

_Hey I'm Charlotte Pitts, last name sound familiar; yup my older brother is Jake Pitts from Black Veil Brides. I know what you might be thinking, 'wow it must be really cool being so close to the band and all the perks that come with being Jake's sister and all', but it isn't like that at all. The band doesn't even know that I exist; it was something that mom, dad, and Jake all decided before he joined the band. They said it was to protect me from the fans, haters, and probably Ashley, but he's probably just ashamed of his emo little sister._

_He abandoned me when I needed him the most and I can't forget it. It was never the same after mom died. I was thirteen at the time and Jake wasn't there to help me, he never cared about me and has already forgotten about me. He never calls, texts, comes to visit, or even sends cards, he doesn't even remember my birthday anymore. Hell even dad has been ignoring me recently, being with his new girlfriend Jessica and everything; if I was gone they wouldn't even notice. None of the band members know who I am and think Jake's an only child, not even their manager John. _

_That's why I'm running away, somewhere far away so that no one can find me. They won't notice anyway, besides ever since I was little I have been taking care of myself. I've actually been planning this for the last couple of months; I've already shipped most of my stuff to Houston, Texas, I've also saved up all the money Jake and dad ever gave me so I can get my own place and the plane ticket. I may be only fifteen right now but I know I'll make it, they don't care anymore, Jake is somewhere on tour and dad is at Jessica's. They've left me behind as much as I try to be close to them, I try to go to as much of their concerts as I can, Jake and dad don't want me to go, they didn't want me to like the band but they are my favorite, not because of Jake but because of their music and what they stand for._

_Well, I guess it's time to go to the airport. _I take one last look at the house before walking out with the last of my stuff to a taxi I had called earlier.

_**Time Lapse**_

I take one last look around the airport before getting the plane. When I get to my seat and the plane eventually takes off, _here we go._ As the plane takes off I put in my ear buds and start listening to "Come home" by One Republic. _I'm sorry Jake but I can't live like this anymore._

**Mark's POV**

I was heading home from visiting Jessica for the weekend, as I walked in the door I called for Charlotte but she didn't answer. So I just figured that she may be out with some friends which wasn't like her. As I walked up to her room I noticed that the room was stripped bear with nothing left but the blue paint left on the walls. This made me become extremely worried so I decided to call Jake. _Ring…ring…ring…Come on Jake pick up already…ring._ "Hey dad what's up?", "Do you know where she is?", "Where who is dad?", " Charlotte, is she with you?" Have you seen her? Have you talked to her anytime recently?!", "Whoa, whoa, whoa dad slow dad what is going on? Did something happen?", "So she isn't with you then, do you know where she is?", "No she isn't with me and I don't know where she is why?", "She's gone, I went up to her room and everything is gone, all that is left is the paint on the wall.", "Oh God… What happened did you guys fight or something? Why would she run away? Did she even leave a note or anything?", "No, nothing has happened, not that I know of, and there is no note either…", "Okay, then I'll try to see what I can do, I'll call you back with any info that I find dad, and hey don't worry, she's only fifteen, how far can she get?", "Alright then, bye…" _click_

**Jake's POV**

_Oh God I can't believe she would just get up and leave like that, why would she do that? Did we do something wrong? I guess we should have paid more attention to her. Well I guess all we can do now is look for her and try to bring her back home, ha-ha how far could she have even gotten being fifteen, although she is really smart for her age… Oh I hope we find her soon, where could she have gone anyway?_

* * *

**A/N: So how did you like it, sorry if it sucked, I just needed to do an intro to what later happens in the story. The rest of the story should be much more entertaining, stay tuned for the next chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2: Where have you been?

**A/N: This story takes place now in 2014 but the ages a bumped down, so Andy looks like he does now but instead of being 23 he is 21, Jake is 23, Ashley 28, CC about 27 (sorry don't know how old he actually is, I heard he was born in '84 or '85), and Jinxx is 26.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Where have you been?**_

_**Time lapse to three years later**_

**Charlotte's POV**

It's been three years since I ran away from my family back in Los Angeles to start a new life in Houston, Texas. I'm with my friend Kate and her twin brother Luke, I've been staying with them practically since I got to the city. I was at school and somehow Kate found out that I was fifteen and living all by myself, so she asked her parents and said that I could stay with them. Of course I've been helping with paying for groceries and rent, even though I had to practically beg them to let me help. There is one thing though, I never told them that I was a runaway, they think that my family was in a deadly car crash in Amarillo. I could never tell them, they are too good of people to tell and they would have sent me back home in California, good thing I already had a slight Texan accent. Kate's family is kind of old money so they didn't mind helping me out. She's become one of the best friends I have ever had, although I still miss my friends back home. I still keep an eye out for my brother, I always keep up with the band, I guess after a year Jake and dad gave up on trying to find me. They went on with their lives, dad married Jessica, Jake has a fiancé, and are currently in Warped Tour promoting their new album "Wrenched and Divine," I try to go to all the concerts in Texas as possible, which isn't hard because Kate and Luke love the same music as me, even though they look more country with their blonde hair, green eyes, and flannel shirts. Oh and did I mention that I recently graduated, and it's only April, the school I went to gets out in April instead of June.

Right now we are actually at Warped Tour waiting to go to the next show, which happens to be Black Veil Brides. I don't know if I want Jake to recognize me or not, I really do miss him and dad but they didn't care about me anymore. So what would have been the point of staying? My thoughts were interrupted by Kate clearing her thought trying to get my attention. "Hey, lost in space again Charlotte?" she knew me so well, and yes I kept my name well sort of, I just took the s off my last name, so instead of being related to Jake Pitts, it is Brad Pitt. "Oh well you know me, I can never stop thinking. So, what is going on?" I answered. "It's time for the next concert, its BVB remember? Your favorite band of all time that you never stop talking about." she teased. "Okay then let's go!" I seemed really excited and don't get me wrong I was but my heart was racing as we entered our way to the stage. It was just about time for the band to get on stage and I could start to hear the crowd doing the usual chant so I joined in. "Black Veil Brides, Black Veil Brides, Black Veil Brides, Black Veil Brides, Black Veil Brides…." and so on.

Soon enough the band members started to pile onto the stage, first CC, Jinxx, Jake, Ashley, and then Andy. _I hope Jake doesn't see me, three years of hiding, wasted just because we always had to get the spot right next to the stage, man why did the three of us always have to be in front. _Then I noticed that Jake's guitar was on the other side of the stage then we were so I wasn't as worried as much considering he doesn't move around much during performances. All I could hear was the screaming of the crowd and a couple of girls telling the band how much they loved them, even some guys. "Alright you guys ready to hear some fucking amazing music!" Andy shouted to the screaming crowd, which only created more screaming than before, if possible. "I'll take that as a yes then! Alright this is a song we like to call 'Wretched and Divine' for all the wild ones out there!" and so the concert started, now just to stay out of Jake's vision for the next two hours.

**Andy's POV**

The crowd kept watching every move we made as we went up and down the stage. I don't think I have ever seen so many dedicated fans standing out in the hot sun just for us before, it really made the heat tolerable. As I started singing "The Mortician's Daughter" as usual I looked around the crowd for a girl to sing to, and then I saw her, she had the biggest brown eyes I've ever seen, they seems to pop with the help of some mascara, they were a medium dark hazel brown that matched her long dark chestnut brown hair that was pulled into a high ponytail, she was wearing forest green shorts, regular black converse, a black Black Veil Brides t-shirt that I recognized from Hot Topic, four or five band bracelets, and a cross necklace. I was almost lost in thought while looking at her but I knew I had to keep singing.

_God she has to be one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, I have to find out who she is before Warped is over._ It didn't seem like she was looking at me though, she kept looking over in the direction that Jake was standing the whole time. This actually made me extremely jealous, _why was she so focused on Jake? _Then suddenly she turned her head to the front of the stage where our eyes met as I sang to her. It felt like hours staring into her beautiful eyes although it had only been about three minutes. _I have to find her again, after the show I'll go looking for her; I need to figure out a way for us to meet again._

Not so long after that the concert was over and we all headed back stage, me going in last, mainly to try to see where that mystery girl was going but I lost her in the crowd. _I have to find her._

**Charlotte's POV**

"CHARLOTTE!" yelled Kate. "What is it?" I asked confused. "Did you see that? Oh come on you would have had to be blind to not see it. So how did you feel about it?" Okay now I am confused, "what are you talking about?" Kate gave me the most shocked face ever, "I mean Andy was totally looking at you during Mortician's Daughter that's what!" "Oh ya, that, he always looks for some girl to sing to during that song though" I tried to say it calm but on the inside I was melting and freaking out like a total fan girl, which I kind of am, but still – "Oh come on you can't really think that can you? Oh well, I'm going to go find Luke," "Okay I'll go fill up my water bottle, see ya later?" I said. "Okay see ya." and with that she walked away to fond Luke, he's probably flirting with some girl again.

I walked over to the refill station to get some more water, God was it hot out today, and even though it was the middle of April it has been really humid out. As I was closing my water bottle I turned to start walking away when I dropped it seeing Jake standing right behind me. He looked more shocked than I was, clearly he didn't realize who he was standing behind. We just stood there for what seemed like hours when it was only a couple of seconds, looking into each other's eyes, I had to say something, anything, "Jake…" that was all I was able to get out of my mouth, he probably didn't even hear me. "Ch-Charlotte… i-is that really you?" all I could do is nod. I haven't talked to him in three years, he must hate me. Suddenly Jake pulled me into a hug in front of God and everyone, I could feel tears forming in my eyes, I hoped he hadn't seen. "Come with me, we should probably talk somewhere where there are less people." And with that Jake pulled me through the crowds and into and enclosed area, after that we entered what I would guess would be the Black Veil Brides tour bus.

As I was finally able to look into his eyes again I could tell that they were that same red that mine were, we were so stubborn, we both always tried our best not to cry in all situations no matter what. "Alright where have you been…. why did you run away?" he asked. "Here in Houston" he definitely noticed that I answered only half the question. "You've been here the whole time, three years and I only get four words from you, how did you even survive?" he asked, letting go or forgetting about the other question. "I've been staying with a friend and her family that I met out here, they think my family is dead, from a car crash….." I could see the hurt look on his face. "Why, why did you leave…. Everyone has missed you so much, why…." he was hurt, I could tell. "I couldn't do it anymore, you and dad, you guys didn't care anymore, you guys didn't even know me anymore, you left me behind just after mom died and you guys made no use in trying to get to know me, who I was, who I was becoming, you stopped caring about me. I felt you were ashamed of me, never telling the band about me, never telling anyone about me, all I wanted was the older brother I had when I was little. You, mom, and dad took me and hid me from everyone, making people think you and I had the same last name but were both only children. You hurt me Jake, you and dad, you left me behind with no one to turn to. I just thought it would be better if I was on my own, I have been ever since I was about ten right?" just the look on his face made me die inside. "How did you-" I cut him off by saying "I mailed my things back to Texas over time, saved up all my money, found a storage place and bought a plane ticket, Jake I-I couldn't take it anymore, being alone, never having anyone, having your brother away at tour all the time and forgetting that you exist and not letting anyone know about her because you were 'protecting' her." "I never knew you felt that way-"You were never there Jake, I needed you, and you weren't there." "I need to make it up to you…. I never took the chance to get to know you, well how about this, um, come with us on tour, it isn't any problem, we have an extra bunk, and we can get to know each other…. Oh crap, you have school don't you, you're graduating this year aren't you?" "Well actually I've already graduated…" the look on his face was almost as surprised as when I ran into him earlier. "I actually just graduated yesterday… you see my school started earlier last year so we got to leave earlier this year…. and I was planning on starting college in mid-September." "Wow I can't believe I missed out on helping you through high school and missed your graduation, now you're going to college, wait how could you afford college?" he looked totally baffled I must admit it was sort of funny. "I got a lot of scholarships and saved up some money for what I still needed to pay for. I am planning on going to GCU to become a physical therapist or writer at the end of summer." I said. "How about this, you stay with us until you start school, and you can decide at the end if you want to go to GCU or stay on tour with us and take the online courses, please I want to who you have become and what all I missed, and for you to know what all you've missed with me and dad."

I actually really liked this idea, it sounded like a good plan, although I already knew what I've missed, he just didn't know me… "Alright, deal, but I kind of already know about you and dad, about you and Ella, and dad and Jessica. I kind of kept an eye out for you guys to see what was going on," I said. Then Jake spoke up "Okay, wow, that was a lot to take in, um, now just to tell the guys…." I had a feeling that the guys still didn't know about me. Just as he finished saying that the rest of the band walked in, the last was Andy, as usual, when he say me I could tell he was pissed, he probably thought I was some random crazy fan girl Jake had brought onto the bus even though the already had a fiancé.

* * *

**A/N: Hey so how did you like it? Hope you did but I won't blame you if you didn't like it. So how do you think the rest of the band will react to the fact that Jake has a secret little sister that they never knew about? What will happen? Is love in the air, will they hate Jake forever?**


	3. Chapter 3: Sister?

_**Chapter 2: Sister!?**_

**Andy's POV**

After we got off stage to sign some autographs my mind was still on the girl with the long brown hair, I just couldn't get my mind off her. After signing things and talking with some fans, Jake left to go get some water while the rest of us went to hang out more backstage. _I still have to find her, somehow…_ "Hey where did Jake go?" CC asked, cutting off my train of thought. "He went to go get some water from the refill station." answered Jinxx. Now thinking about it he has been gone for a long time, I wonder if he was mobbed by fans or maybe there was just a really long line. "Maybe we should check on him, it's been a while since he left" I suggested. "Jake is a big boy, he can handle any adoring fans, besides he probably just got lost on his way back or something" Jinxx said. "Well we should probably get going to the trailer anyway, Jake knows his way there" Ashley said, and with that we all got up and started heading for the tour bus.

As we got closer to the bus I could hear a male and female voice inside. I could tell the male's voice belonged to Jake but didn't recognize the female's voice and it definitely wasn't Ella's. _Whose voice could that be? Is Jake cheating on Ella with some fan girl? How could he do that to her? Well maybe it wasn't what it seemed to be, maybe she just wanted to meet the whole band or something, no he would have brought her over to us back stage instead of the bus. _As usual I was the last one on the tour bus, just as I walked in I saw Jake, and that's when I say her, it was the same girl that I saw from stage, the one I couldn't get out of my head, the girl with the big hazel brown eyes with matching long chestnut brown hair. _Oh. Hell. No. _Not only was Jake with some other girl that wasn't his fiancé, but the girl that I can't stop thinking of. I was pissed and could tell that the others could tell that I was upset about this.

And then Ashley had to open his big mouth, "So Jake, who's the hot chick?" That almost sent me over the edge. _What the hell Ashley, first I find out that Jake is here with the girl from the concert, and then he makes some comment like that. _Then I noticed that I wasn't the only one who was pissed off by that comment, Jake looked like he was about to kill Ashley for making that comment. _I wonder what his problem is. _Through gritted teeth Jake answered Ash, "This is Charlotte, Charlotte this is the band, I assume you know their names?" All Charlotte did was nod, I could tell she was a little nervous with Jake being so upset. _Charlotte, I like it, it's a really beautiful name, Charlotte. _Again through gritted teeth, "Charlotte is my little sister." When he said that I could feel my jaw drop to the floor and my eyes grow wider. _She's Jake's little sister, since when did he have a little sister, why didn't he ever tell us about her? Crap. _As I looked around I could see I wasn't the only one with a dumfounded look on my face, the rest of the band were also in shock by this news, obviously no one else knew about her. Suddenly my thoughts were cut off by a small voice "Hi, it's nice to finally meet you all…" Charlotte seemed kind of shy and timid, but maybe it was just because of the scowl on Jake's face. "I've invited Charlotte to stay with us for the rest of the tour. I figured it would be a good chance to catch up with her, I haven't seen her for a while…" Jake said. "Sure sounds cool" Jinxx answered. "Okay then I should take Charlotte to go get her stuff from where she has been staying" Jake said. "It's okay I can go and get it myself, I need to find Kate and Luke anyway, they are probably worried about me…" Charlotte interjected. _Who are Kate and Luke? Must be the blonde girl and boy that were standing by her during the concert._ "Okay just be safe, we'll be here waiting for you when you get back." Jake said to Charlotte. "Okay, see ya later, bye" and with that she walked out the door.

As soon as she left I turned to face Jake "I guess I owe you guys an explanation about all this…" That was when I let him have it "What the hell Jake! What is going on, all this time we think you are an only child and then we find out you had a sister that you never told us about! Did you think we wouldn't fucking find out sooner or later! What the hell! Why didn't you ever tell us about her, huh!?" After that we all just stood there for what seemed like forever, which was actually more like 30 seconds Jake spoke up again. "We wanted to protect her from the publicity and things that came from the band that might affect her. Mom, dad, and me decided that it would be better if no one knew about her, that way we could protect her, which also meant that you guys couldn't know about her either. That way she could grow up like a normal girl like everyone else around her." "Wait you thought you had to protect her from us, why would you do that?" Ash interjected. "Oh come on Ash, after that comment you made when you first saw her" Ash got really quiet after Jake said that. "Look you guys, this is my way of trying to make up all of that to her, she is only staying with us until she starts college or if she decides that she wants to stay with us and take online courses. I haven't been the best older brother to her and I need to show her that I am here for her now." Jake said. It got quiet again after that.

It was finally Jinxx who spoke breaking the silence, "Wait, Jake I thought your family lived in L.A., why was she out here?" Jake looked somewhat worried, and it seemed to be only me who noticed it. "Oh she moved out here a couple of years ago." "How old is she anyway?" Jinxx asked again. "She turned 18 last February" Jake answered. When he said that I tensed up for some reason, I partly thought she would be older or much younger, it was the perfect age. _Get a hold of yourself Andy, that's one of your band mate's little sister. Sure she was pretty attractive and perfect, but still you have to stop thinking like this, like you're—_"So where is she going to sleep?" CC asked, cutting off my thoughts. "I was thinking in that spare bunk, as long as it's okay with you Andy." Jake replied. That was when I realized that the spare bunk was right across from mine, _Crap._ "Uh, ya, it's okay, she can stay there I don't mind." I replied.

**Charlotte's POV**

"Okay I think I have everything" I said as I got everything into the car with Kate helping me. "Are you sure you want to go?" Kate asking me for like the hundredth time. "Ya, I need to spend some time with my brother." I replied. It was pretty awkward explaining to Kate and her family that I wasn't in a car crash but a runaway from Los Angeles and that I ran into my brother at Warped Tour, and how I was going to go live with him for the rest of summer. Surprisingly they took it really well, especially when I explained that the reason I didn't tell them was because they were too good a people and I knew that they would send me back home. Kate's mom really understood that and I appreciated it more than I could ever show her. Kate and I drove back to Warped so she could take the car back home afterward. After I got my stuff from the car and said my goodbyes Kate drove away. _No turning back now. _As I approached the bus Jake came out to help me with my luggage and lead me to a space with two bunks across from each other closed off from the rest of the bus by two doors on both ends. Both bunks had separate closets, drawers, and curtains that separated them, marking the pathway from door to door. Apparently this is what all the bunks are like, there are three sets of areas like this on the bus, all on the second level of the bus. Then I did the math, "So which band member am I going to be sleeping across from?" I asked Jake. Then he gave me one of his famous one word answers "Andy." That was all he said. _Great this isn't going to be awkward at all. _All I hoped for was that he didn't recognize me from the concert earlier, which would just make matters worse. "It's late you should probably get ready for bed" Jake said, then started walking away. "Wait, where are you going?" I asked. "Me and the boys have to go was off all this war paint before bed, it really isn't that comfy to sleep in, trust me" and with that he left the room. _Okay, now what to do with my life._ I decided to start putting away and organizing my clothes. I put in my ear buds and tuned out for God knows how long.

I had just finished putting away my clothes when I noticed that it was midnight. _Damn, that took forever. _Then I realized that the guys still haven't come back. _How hard could it be to wash off paint? Oh well. _With that I went to get ready for bed. When I came out I found Andy sitting on his bunk. _I wonder what he is thinking, maybe he hates me or something. I would say he hasn't said a word to me the whole time, but I haven't spoken to any of the other band members except for Jake. _I decided to be brave and just walk in and sit in the bunk I would be staying in until September. "Hey…" Andy said catching me off guard.

"Hey."

"So… you are Jake's little sister."

"Yup that's me, sorry but haven't we kind of been over this?"

"I-uh, I guess so. Um, Jake should have told us about you. It… it was wrong of him to keep you a secret."

"Ya… but he's trying to make it up to me though, and I really appreciate that."

"Jake didn't mention that you liked the band."

"How did you-"

"I saw you during the concert earlier, Jake didn't mention that you liked the band."

"That's because he never knew, him and my parents didn't want me to fall into the type of music that might _change_ me. They wanted to protect me from everything, everyone… It's late I should probably go to bed."

"Ya, that sounds like a good idea."

With that I crawled into the bunk and closed the curtain. _Crap, he did see me._

**Andy's POV**

I went over to the wall to turn off the lights, went over to my bunk and closed the curtain. _This is going to be a long five months. _

"Goodnight Andy."

That really caught me off guard. _It's been a while since someone wished me goodnight, it felt good. _"Goodnight Charlotte."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Hope you liked it, sorry if this chapter was a little boring, I will try to make the next ones better. **


	4. Chapter 4: Getting to know you

**A/N: Hey so I mixed up how the chapters are supposed to be, the prologue was supposed to be the intro chapter, the one labeled first is the second and the last one is chapter 3, so this one is going to be chapter 4, no info was skipped or something wrong I just labeled wrong. So this is chapter 4, the last was supposed to be labeled 3, sorry for any confusion. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any famous people in this story, but I do own all made up characters like Charlotte, Kate, and Luke.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Getting to know you**_

**Andy's POV**

I woke up wondering if what happened yesterday was just a dream or actually real. I decided to investigate, so I got up and went over to the bunk that Charlotte was staying in. I opened the curtain and half surprised to find that she wasn't there. The bunk was nice and neat and it looked like no one had ever touched it.

I walked down stairs to find all the guys at the table eating pancakes. That's weird, no one on the bus ever cooks, all we eat is takeout.

"Morning sleepy head" I heard a girls voice say. I looked in the direction it came from and saw Charlotte at the stove making pancakes. "Hear you go" she said as she handed me a tasty looking plate of pancakes. I just sat down and stared at the food she gave me, it looked so good, that was when I heard my stomach growl. Of course all the guys laughed, I even saw Charlotte chuckle a little. Man, she was so adorable-

"Come on don't be afraid I didn't poison them or anything" she interrupted.

"How would I know that?" I said mentally slapping myself for saying that. Great she will probably hate me for that.

"If I had poisoned them then the others would be dead by now too you know" she shot back.

I could feel a grin starting to form on my face. "I guess that makes sense" after I said that I took a bite of the food in front of me. It tasted so good, I didn't know Jake was related to someone who could cook. "Wow this is really good, how did you make these?"

"Thanks, it really isn't that hard you just have to follow the instructions" she said.

"It's really nice to have someone on the bus that knows how to cook" CC interrupted.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook" Jake said.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" Charlotte shot back, not in a mean way, kind of like a hurt way. I wonder what she meant by that. "Uh, I'm gonna go call Kate, I promised that I would" and with that Charlotte left the bus to call her friend.

"Jake what did she mean by 'there are a lot of things you don't know about me'?" I asked.

"I told you all, I haven't been the best big brother to her that I could have been…. We've had our differences and I just don't know her as well as I should" he said. Then Jake looked at the clock. "Oh shit, is that the time? Guy's we gotta go!"

With that Jake, Jinxx, CC, and Ash got up to leave the bus. "Wait, where are you guys going?" I asked. "We have to go pack our instruments, we also have to go to this thing only for instrument players." Jinxx answered.

"Wait, why wasn't I invited?" I was confused.

"We play physical instruments, you sing, sorry bro, maybe next time." he said. And with that they all left, leaving me all by myself.

About a minute later Charlotte came back on the bus. "Wow that was a quick phone call." I said.

"She didn't pick up. Ugh! Why is it that every time I try to call someone all I get is the answering machine?" she said. Which made me laugh a little, she was really funny. "What?" she asked.

"N-nothing" I answered back.

"Oh come on, what's so funny?" she begged.

"You, the way you say things. It's just funny." Oh crap, did I just really just say that? Great now she definitely hates me. "Wait, no, that's not what I meant, um, (sigh) I don't know."

"It's okay, I know what you mean" she said.

"Y-you do?"

"Ya, my uh… my mom used to say the same thing."

That was when I felt like crap, she lost her mom when she was about thirteen. "Charlotte… I-I'm… (sigh) I'm sorry."

"Oh, its okay, it was years ago."

"Okay then, um, new subject, um…" I was trying to think of something, anything, but nothing came to mind. "What did you mean when you said that Jake didn't know a lot about you?" I knew I had already asked Jake but it is good to hear it from both perspectives.

"Jake and I used to be close when we were younger, but after he joined the band we drifted apart, he didn't even know who I was becoming. He left and things were never the same, I was assumed to be an only child, and I felt like one, I was lonely. He never really took the time to know who I was, he forgot about me. He left me behind." As Charlotte said that I felt even worse, I was the one who made that band and took Jake away from her. "It's all my fault." I thought.

"Hey don't worry about it, we are talking now and he is trying to get to know me. I don't blame you for any of this." After she said that I realized that that last statement I made wasn't in my head, I had said it out loud. Fuck, I can't believe I just did that. Wait, did she say she didn't blame me?

"You don't blame me? But, why? I'm the one who made the band." I said.

"Andy, you made a great band, and Jake's a really good musician, if it hadn't have been you it would have been some other band, okay. So don't beat yourself up about it." I can't believe that she is so forgiving, I don't think that I would forgive someone that easily for taking away my brother, if I had one.

"Besides, you have an awesome band and I don't just go to concerts because Jake is in it. I would never tell him this and I would deny it if you ever told him but you guys are my favorite band of all time." After that Charlotte went upstairs, leaving me to dwell on what she just said.

**Charlotte's POV**

As I headed up to my bunk I decided to take out my IPod and listen to "Prodigal" by One Republic. I know they're pop but this song really speaks to me. After that song "Overture" by Black Veil Brides came on, I've never been one to listen to classical type music but I really did love this piece that Jinxx did for their movie "Legion of the Black." I decided to lie down on my bunk and close my eyes for a little bit while the music kept shuffling.

When I opened my eyes I saw Andy sitting in his bunk across from me. "Hey" I said. He seemed a little startled at first but was over it quickly.

"Oh, hey, I thought you were asleep." He said.

"Nope. I just like to close my eyes sometimes when I'm listening to music." I replied.

"What are you listening to?" he asked.

"Um, let's see, right now I'm listening to…" I took a look at the screen. "…The Anthem."

"As in 'The Anthem' by Good Charlotte?"

"Yup the very one" I said back.

"So what are some of the bands you like?" he asked.

"Um, let me think. You already know that I like Black Veil Brides and Good Charlotte, hmmm, let me think. Oh I really like Skillet, Sleeping With Sirens, Fall Out Boy, Three Days Grace, Simple Plan, One Republic, The Misfits, Motley Crue, Silverstein, Bring Me The Horizon, The Goo Goo Dolls, New Year's Day, Panic at the Disco, Our Last Night, Allstar Weekend, Snow Patrol, Imagine Dragons, All American Rejects, Blink 182, and The Friday Night Boys." After I said that I saw Andy's mouth practically drop to the floor.

"Wow that is a lot of bands."

"Ya, sorry… music is kind of what my life has revolved around since I was fifteen, actually most of the major things going on in my life started when I was fifteen." I said. Man, he is so adorable, stop it Charlotte you can't fan girl like all the rest of those girls out there. As I was mentally slapping myself in the face I noticed the clock and it said it was almost 9:00 p.m. "Holly crap is that the time!?" I must have actually fallen asleep, great I've wasted all my time today listening to my IPod, actually that's what I usually do. "Wow I guess I did fall asleep."

"You could say that. Wait, you said that most of the major things in your life happened when you were fifteen, what did you mean by that?" Andy asked.

"Oh, well, a lot of things changed and happened when I turned fifteen, that's all." I could tell he wanted more information than that. "Um, we didn't have internet before, and a couple days before my birthday dad decided we finally needed it again for school purposes. And, well, I started watching YouTube and discovered that I really like punk music. And eventually I decided to listen to you guys and found out that I really like this band."

"So, what I'm getting from this is that you found the music you liked?"

"Um, kind of, but not just that. I discovered who I really am through that music and it-it just changed me. I think it was more of the transition from middle to high school that contributed to the matter, so, ya." I couldn't tell him that I also ran away from home when I was fifteen, I wonder if Jake told him anything. Oh well.

Just then the rest of the guys busted through the door. Jake spoke first, "We're back, so what have you guys been up to?"

"Nothing really, just talking." I said

"You aren't spilling all my secrets are you?" Jake replied.

"Yup I just told Andy every little detail about when we were growing up." I shot back.

"W-what! Are you serious!" He sounded so panicked, as if I would actually do that.

"Relax I didn't tell him anything." Then Jake looked to Andy to see if I was telling the truth.

"She didn't tell me anything I swear. We've just been getting to know each other, that's all." After Andy said that I saw Jake give him the stink eye. Oh crap, does he know?

"Oh well, we're going out to this party, wanna join us?" Jake said.

"Sure, let's go" Andy said.

I stood up and started to go with them when Jake stopped me. "Char, this wouldn't really be your type of party, I know that you wouldn't like it." Jake said, basically saying that I shouldn't go.

"Oh, okay, I guess I'll just stay here then." I know he could hear the hurt in my voice.

"Hey, you know I would want you to go, I just know this isn't your scene. There will be drinking and I know you wouldn't have any fun." I knew I wouldn't like it either but a part of me just wanted to cry right now. I just got back and now he is pushing me away, trying to protect me.

"It's okay, just don't do anything that might get you killed okay?" I was trying to hide my hurt as much as I could and replace it with concern, which I was, concerned that is.

"We might be late so you don't have to wait up for us. And make sure to lock the door, we have our keys." Jake said.

"Okay, see yawl later then." And with than Jake left the bus, joining the rest of the band outside.

After he left I went upstairs to my bunk, curled up in a ball and listened to my IPod, along with some tears streaming down my face. Get yourself together Char, don't cry over this, just don't cry.

**Andy's POV**

We were all waiting for Jake outside, I wonder what was taking so long. Then I saw Jake come outside, without Charlotte. "Hey, where is Charlotte?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, this party isn't really her scene, we decided it might be best if she didn't come." Jake said.

I didn't feel good about this. She told me about how she felt like Jake didn't care about her, I don't think this is helping with their relationship.

"Okay then let's go." Jinxx said. With that we all headed to the party.

* * *

**A/N: So how did you guys like the chapter? What will happen next? Please follow, review, and/or favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bunk Mates

**A/N: All that is happening is going on in the bus, just FYI in case of any confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any famous people in this story.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Bunk Mates**_

**Charlotte's POV**

I woke up the next morning to find Andy and the rest of the band passed out in their bunks, or at least near their bunks. I sighed, "Typical." I don't even remember falling asleep, I felt around my eyes, they were a little puffy still, I must have cried myself to sleep. Well I guess I should do something. I headed downstairs to the cupboard, I know I saw that recipe somewhere… Here it is. I really don't get why a hangover drink contains alcohol, it seems like it would just make matters worse. Oh well, now let's find the ingredients.

_**Time Lapse**_

Okay all done. I did have to use some of my tomato juice but I'm sure the guys will appreciate this, well they better anyway considering Jake pretty much ditched me last night after he made that big scene to me about trying to be a better brother. Now all I have to do is wait for them to wake up.

**Andy's POV**

Fuck, my head is pounding, where am I? I opened my eyes to find myself in my bunk on the bus. I don't even remember coming back last night. Great… I looked over to the bunk across me then I realized it. Fuck, did she see us drunk, was she asleep, did we wake her up, what did we do? What's with me, I've never been this concerned with being shit-faced drunk before. I went over to Charlotte's bunk and opened the curtain just enough to see her, she wasn't in it. Where could she be? Maybe she's down stairs or something.

As I was about to walk downstairs I heard a rustling in the next room. Just then Jake, CC, and Ashley busted through the door. "Purdy you look like hell" I said.

"Shut-up Biersack, you don't look that different" he shot back.

Unfortunately we all looked like hell, well it was the kick-off for Warped and things usually get crazy at the beginning.

"Can you guys quiet down, my head is killing me" CC interjected.

"Hey where is Jinxx?" I asked noticing a band member missing.

"Probably taking a walk or something, he doesn't drink as much as we do remember?" Jake said.

"Okay, well I'm going downstairs" I said heading downstairs with the rest of them following behind.

The first thing I saw when I got to the kitchen was the table with four Bloody Mary's and a Jinxx in the corner with one in his hand. Since when has Jinxx ever made a Bloody Mary, he doesn't even drink enough to need one… That was when the thought dawned on me.

"Morning Char" Jake said. "Morning" she replied standing by the counter with a Bloody Mary as well which surprised me to be honest.

"I didn't know you liked Bloody Mary's" Jake said, I think he was as shocked as me.

"I don't, this is just tomato juice with some tapatio in it" she replied candidly. "I uh, I thought you guys might need some and I saw the recipe before so…"

"Thanks" Jake said. "Uh, how did you make these we don't have any tomato juice…? Wait, you didn't…" Charlotte nodded. "You used yours? You never used to let anyone have any of your stuff."

"It's been a while, I have grown up, besides I can always get more. Come on you guys drink up" with that statement we all went over to the table and drank our Bloody Mary's.

"So where is the next stop on the tour?" Charlotte asked.

"San Antonio and then Dallas, after that we head out of state to New Mexico" Ash answered.

_**Time Lapse**_

**Charlotte's POV**

It's been about a week since I joined the band for the rest of Warped Tour and we are now heading out of state to the show in New Mexico. I've gotten to know the rest of the band better and Jake has gotten to know me better as well. I almost feel as if I never left, like it was just a dream.

It was late but I couldn't sleep, everyone else was asleep but me. It has been really cold on the bus recently, that might have to do with the whole unable to sleep thing because right now I was shivering. But unfortunately I was in one of those situations where I had kicked off the covers earlier but I don't want to move to get them back even though I won't be cold anymore.

Oh well hopefully I'll fall asleep soon…

**Andy's POV**

I was downstairs thinking things over. I haven't been able to sleep much lately, I don't know maybe it's because all I can think about is Charlotte. I always go back to the first time I saw her, when I looked at her during "Mortician's Daughter." She is the most kind and beautiful girl I have ever met. I still can't believe that Jake never told us about her. Oh well, I guess I should go back upstairs and try to sleep.

As I got upstairs I noticed that the curtain to Charlotte's bunk was open. When I got closer I saw that she was shivering, she must have kicked her blanket off. "Hey, Charlotte are you awake?" I said in a whisper.

She didn't answer so I took that as a no. I leaned over and pulled the blanket back onto her shivering body. When I did that I had accidentally brushed her skin and realized that she actually was freezing. I can't believe I'm doing this. I sat down on the bunk and laid down next to her, I rubbed my hand on her blanket covered arm until she stopped shivering. I don't know why but I stayed there for a little bit after with my arms around her, surprised that she hadn't woken up.

"You're so adorable (sigh) I wish Jake would have told me about you sooner… I wish that things could be different…" and with that I got up, closed her curtain, and went back to my bunk.

What have I done?

**Charlotte's POV**

Did that really just happen? Andy just tucked me in, laid down and stayed with me until I was warm. I am so confused right now. I could feel myself still blushing, I could still feel Andy's warm body next to mine. I wish he would have stayed longer, why did he do that? Did he know I was awake? Oh well…

* * *

**A/N: Hey! So how did you like it? If you didn't realize before then it might be a little clearer now that the story is about Charlotte and Andy's relationship. Sorry that this chapter was a little short, I mainly wanted to emphasize the last part. What will happen next, will she confront him, will he come clean, or will it just be awkward between them? Please review, follow, and favorite. **


	6. Chapter 6: Awkward Moments

_**Chapter 6: Awkward Moments**_

**Charlotte's POV**

It's been a couple of days since what happened that night on the way to New Mexico. I haven't mentioned anything to Andy about what had happened, and he hasn't said anything either, it's just been awkward between the two of us since then. I try to act like it never happened; it seems he has the same idea. Did he know I was awake? Was he drunk? No he couldn't have been, could he?

Oh well I guess that I should unpack my things. The guys preformed for the Las Vegas Warped Tour and we have a couple of days off before heading off to California, so we are staying in one of the hotels until we have to head out.

_Knock, Knock_

"Who is it?" I asked whoever it was outside the door.

"Jake."

"Jake who?" I said teasingly.

"Come on Char just open up the door already!"

I figured I should let him in so I opened the door. "Hey, what's up?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were still here."

"What you think that I'll run away again or something?"

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant. I meant just making sure that you were here and not down in the casino somewhere or on the strip."

"Okay, okay I get it."

"Oh, also I just wanted to let you know that me and some of the guys are going down to the buffet, if you wanted to come?"

"Sorry Jake, I would, it's just that I'm really tired. Warped kind of took it out of me and I haven't been sleeping very well."

"Oh okay, well see ya later then."

After that Jake walked out the door.

Ugh! I'm so freaking tired! Maybe I should get some soda or something. I walked over to get some soda from the mini fridge to get a soda.

After I drank my soda I decided to take a shower. I went into the bathroom will my hair brush and some makeup remover, forgetting my PJ's in my suitcase.

I brushed my hair, removed my makeup, if you could call it makeup, all I wear is foundation and mascara. After I was undressed I got in the shower. Man, I hope I don't fall asleep, that would be bad, I could just imagine the house keeper walking in to find me in the tub passed out.

**Andy's POV**

I was on my way up to the hotel room after singing some autographs in the lobby. I decided to plug in my earbuds and listen to a mix of Motley Crue, The Misfits, and a few other bands that we were touring with.

I got out my room key as I got off the elevator. Room 333, on the 7th floor, I don't know which band member I was rooming with. I just hope it isn't Charlotte, after what I did a few nights ago it has been awkward being around her. What if she was awake? What if she knew it was me? What if she thought it was Ashley? I guess she wasn't, she never said anything about it, she didn't even seem as if it ever happened so I don't act like it happened either.

As I got to the room with my suitcase in hand I opened the door and noticed someone's suitcase already on one of the beds so I put mine on the oppositeone. I wonder whose it is, I never really pay attention to whose bag is whose so I had no idea who I was rooming with.

I walked around the room a bit and decided to walk over to the window to look out over the strip. I was now listening to 'Scream' by the Misfits.

I soon got bored of the strip and went over to the bed I was going to be sleeping in. It wasn't he one next to the window but I didn't mind much. I decided to put my phone on the bed while I took off my jacket.

As I turned the corner to hang up my jacket I heard a blood curdling scream that made me practically jump out of my skin. I turned to face where the scream came from and couldn't believe who I saw.

**Charlotte's POV**

After I was done with my shower I went to brush my hair and get dressed when I heard a sound outside the door. Shit, is there someone in the other room? Is it one of the guys? No it couldn't be, they were all down in the casino. Who could it be? Great I'm going to get murdered and no one will find me until tomorrow morning.

Get a hold of yourself Charlotte no one is in there it's probably just the people next door making the noise. Still, I don't want to find out if there is someone in here. Oh Shit! I forgot my pajamas in my suitcase. Great now I have to go out there to get my clothes.

I finished brushing my hair and grabbed a towel, which I don't know why the hotel would give its guests such small towels. It didn't even go half way down my thighs. Then I heard another noise, I really didn't want to go out there with only a towel on. What if it was some creep that broke into the room? What if it was some crazy fan? What if it was nothing?

Just walk out, there isn't anything to be afraid of. I took a deep breath and walked out the door. I didn't hear or see anything in the room. See nothing to be afraid of Char.

That's when I saw a dark figure and I screamed bloody murder causing whatever it was to jump. The figure then quickly spun around and I saw that the dark figure was Andy. I must have scared him, he had this look of horror on his face when he first faced me. That was when I realized I was still in the towel.

**Andy's POV**

It was Charlotte, I must have scared her half to death for her to scream like that. "I-uh, I'm sorry if I scared you." I said, hoping that she knew it was only me.

"I thought you were some sort of murderer that broke into the room that was going to kill me or something" she replied.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were in here-" that's when I noticed that she was in a towel, only a towel.

She must have been in the shower when I came in. The worst thing about it was that I couldn't take my eyes off her. The towel barely went down half her thigh and she had to hold the top of it so it wouldn't fall off. Fuck, she was so sexy right now. I just wanted to push her up against the wall and rip that towel off.

Damn It Andy! What the hell are you thinking? That is the sister of one of your band members you can't think of her like that. I could feel my cheeks turning red and my pants getting tighter. I thought I saw her face turn red too.

"I-uh, um, uh s-sorry" was I stuttering?

"Oh, uh, I have to get my pajamas from my suitcase" she quickly went over to her bed and grabbed her clothes. While the whole time my eyes were glued to her. Her wet hair spilling over her shoulder, looking almost black, her ivory skin showing. I don't think I could handle this anymore of this.

After she had her stuff she went back into the bathroom. Leaving me standing there with the image of her in my mind.

**Charlotte's POV**

After I grabbed my clothes I went into the bathroom to get dressed. I can't believe how red my face was, well at least I wasn't the only one with a red face. I can't believe that just happened, I mean come on.

After I was dressed I carefully walked out of the bathroom and quickly walked over to my bed, trying not to look at Andy. What was I supposed to do? First that night when he laid next to me, and now this? Maybe I should tell him I knew about that night, but what if he really doesn't remember?

**Andy's POV**

Shortly after she went to go back and get dressed she came out and quickly went to her bed, not looking at me. Did she know that I was checking her out? Now it's going to be a hell of a lot more awkward than before. Plus the fact that now I have that image of her stuck in my mind.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. My head snapped up from the floor.

"I-uh, I'm gonna go to sleep, so ah…" she still wasn't looking at me.

"I got it, I think I'll go to sleep too" I said.

"Oh, uh, okay then" she said while turning off the lamp on her side of the room.

I went over to turn off the light on my side and got into bed. I just laid there staring at the ceiling, thinking over what had just happened.

"Good night… Andy" Charlotte said taking me off guard.

"Uh-, good night… Charlotte" and with that I closed my eyes. I hope things will be better tomorrow. All that I know for sure now is that things definitely won't be the same between us, I just don't know if it will be in a good or bad way.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! Hope you liked it? Finally we are getting somewhere with their relationship! How badly do you think Jake is going to kill Andy if he lays a hand on his little sister? Please review, favorite, and follow. :) **


	7. Chapter 7: Home Again

_**Chapter 7: Home Again**_

**Charlotte's POV**

I woke up with a blinding light in my face. Which I found odd because we didn't have any windows in this part of the bus.

"Hello? Are you dead?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"CC what are you doing?" I asked in a groggy tone since I was still half asleep.

"Good you are alive" CC said.

"Why did you think I was dead?" I asked still lying in bed.

"You've been asleep almost all morning, you never sleep in."

"I haven't been sleeping well… Where is everyone?" I asked sitting up.

"They're all outside, we're finally in California."

"Oh okay." Then it finally hit me, we're in California, the place I ran away from three years ago, the place I vowed to never return to.

After CC left I quickly got ready and practically ran outside. It was gloomy, as if it were about to rain, just as I left it. Today's Warped is in Pomona, the closest city to home.

I looked around and didn't see any of the guys so I ran back inside, grabbed my keys, got in my car (yes we have been towing my car behind the bus) and drove off. I have to see them, I have to see what is going on. I just hope Jake didn't tell dad he found me.

**Jake's POV**

I was walking back to the bus to see what was taking Charlotte so long, we weren't preforming until like 4:30 but still, she should have been out here by now. I got back to the bus to see a car drive away, the car looked familiar. Shit! That was Charlotte's car!

She isn't running away again is she? No she couldn't be, she always plans things out first, she didn't have this planned did she? Where could she be going? I went inside to grab my car keys when there was a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Andy. What was he doing here?

"Andy what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was coming to see where you went… Was that Charlotte that just took off?"

"Ya, I need to make sure she is okay." I was really worried and could tell that by saying that I just freaked out Andy.

Suddenly Jinxx ran over, "Jake we need you over at the stage to set up, oh and Ella is here looking for you." After he said that he ran back to the venue where we were playing at later.

"Jake I'll go after her, don't worry she couldn't have gotten far." Andy said.

"The last time I heard that was when-" I realized what I was about to say, I couldn't tell him that. None of the guy's knew that Char ran away, dad doesn't even know yet.

"What do you mean by 'the last time I heard that'?"

"Uh, nothing, just make sure she is okay" With that Andy got on his motorcycle and drove off to find Charlotte while I went back to the venue.

**Andy's POV**

I eventually found Charlotte by tracking her phone on GPS. She was just sitting on the hood of her car staring at what looked like a prison at first but then I noticed it was a high school. I wonder why she came here of all places in Southern California?

I drove into the parking lot next to her car and got off my bike. She was still looking out at the school. Did she go to school here?

"Did Jake send you after me?" She asked, never taking her eyes off the school.

"Actually I offered to come, so what's going on?" Now I was really getting concerned, I've never seen her look like this before.

"I uh, I used to go to school here before I moved out to Texas, I left all my friends behind..."

She sounded hurt, I wonder why she had to move out to Texas, Jake said it was for better education but a part of me just doesn't believe him.

"Do you want to go inside?" I asked.

After I said that she stood up and started walking into the school. It didn't look that big from the outside but when I got inside the quad I could tell it was actually pretty big.

"Is school already out?" I asked seeing that there were no students in sight.

"No they have school until the middle of June, so they have about 10 days left. It's finals so they got out at about 12:30 today." She said.

It was about 1:10, school had been out for a while then. As she looked around I could tell she had a lot of memories going through her mind. I also took a look around, the quad was ginormous, it was shaped like a square with a circle in the middle of it, if that makes any sense. As I was looking around I saw two students heading toward the exit, a boy and a girl looking about Charlotte's age. I wonder if she knew them, I decided not to point them out to her and go back to observing the quad.

I saw Charlotte turn around and spot the students. I'm not sure if I heard right but it almost sounded as if she gasped.

"CC…" I heard her say under her breath.

Is CC here? Where is he? I don't see him, what is she talking about?

"CC!" She called.

The girl and boy turned around. The girl spoke first, "Charlotte? Is that you?"

"Ya, it's me" she replied.

I guess one of their names is CC, small world.

"I can't believe you're back!" the girl said as she ran to Charlotte and hugged her.

"Where did you go? How long have you been back? Have you been home? Does your dad know? How did you-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down CC, one question at a time!" Charlotte said to the girl who I guess was CC.

"Oh, sorry, you know how I am, but come on you've been gone for like three years without a single word. How am I not supposed to ask you a ton of questions?" CC said.

"I know I know, oh hey Eric…" Charlotte said to the guy who walked over that was with CC.

"Where the FUCK have you been!?" Eric asked almost in a scolding manner.

"Oh I went to Texas, um, it was a last minute thing and I forgot my phone at the house, sorry…" She looked so apologetic but at the same time I felt like she was hiding something.

"Well don't fucking leave like that again, alright?" the guy seemed hurt, I could tell he was protective of her.

"Oh, Charlotte are you still emo and everything?" CC asked.

"Oh… Um, ya kind of…" Charlotte replied shyly. Charlotte's emo? I guess she dresses kind of emo at times but she doesn't seem that upset or anything.

"Oh, sorry, um, you guys this is Andy, Andy this is CC and Eric." Charlotte said.

"Hi Andy, wait isn't Andy the name of that guy that was in that band that you were always talking about freshmen year?" CC asked. I looked over at Charlotte who looked as if she had just witnessed someone being murdered. I can't believe that she was actually that into the band, I mean for her friends to remember that years later says a lot.

"Ya, Andy is in the band Black Veil Brides." She finally answered.

"Wait how did you get him to come here? I mean he is famous and everything." CC said. I could tell she wasn't much of a fan of our band, her and Eric.

"Oh well you remember my brother Jake… Well he is actually in the band… he plays lead guitar…" She said.

"Oh okay, that makes sense. Wait since when do you have an older brother, aren't you an only child?" CC said.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later." After she said that she looked down.

"Hey are you guy's still together?" she said noticing that their hands were together.

"Ya, actually…" CC lifted up her hand, "We're engaged!" she said eagerly.

"Oh, wow, I can't believe it, well actually I can, but, wow, um, congratulations." She said stammering with her words. Was she upset?

"Oh! Eric what time is it?" CC asked Eric.

"About 1:30" he answered.

"Crap we're late! Oh sorry Char we have to go! Um, here's our numbers, call us!" CC gave Charlotte two pieces of paper and both her and Eric ran off out of the school.

**Charlotte's POV**

It was really nice seeing CC and Eric again. I can't believe they are getting married. That was one of the things that I really missed when I ran away, I missed my friends, my school and everyone else there. It was a good school, no bullying issues and everyone got along, well almost everyone at least.

I got into my car after finding some footballers to help Andy put his motorcycle in the trunk. Andy finished securing his bike and got it the driver side and started driving back to Pomona.

"So what's going on?" Andy asked.

I was confused by his question at first but then I got it. "I-uh, I just wanted to see it again, the school that is. I have so many good memories there and just wanted to come and, well, remember."

"So what was up with you and that guy?" Andy asked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean he seemed protective of you, and you seemed hurt when you found out they were engaged."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Nothing? Come on Charlotte, what happened between you guys? Did-did he hurt you?"

"No, well, I don't really know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"It's complicated!"

"Well uncomplicated it!"

"He broke my heart okay!"

Andy slammed on the breaks so he wouldn't go through the red light. "I-I'm sorry, a-are you okay?" he asked.

"Ya, I'm fine."

"H-how was it that he broke your heart, if you don't mind me asking…"

"It was freshmen year and I was falling pretty hard for him and I thought he felt the same way. It came to Valentine's Day and I was sure that he was going to ask me out, but he didn't, he asked some other girl that I was friends with out instead which was like a stab in the heart. She said no and after a while I thought there was still some hope and CC kept telling me that I would be his "rebound" or whatever and I believed her. One day I asked her to find out if he liked me and she said that he said he did. Well next thing I know he asked her out and she said that apparently he said he liked me because he actually liked her but didn't want to tell her because she was asking him if he liked me."

"Wow, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know it was that bad."

"The uh, the worst thing about it was that I actually had hope that he would like me the same way and to find out it was all just a lie, it uh, it was like I was stabbed in the heart and the back at the same time, yet I never saw any of it coming. I never knew that she liked him and she would never tell me, but one day one of our mutual friends told me that she liked him and it all became clear to me. I-uh, I ended up hating him for a while afterward and couldn't stand him." I could feel my eyes getting teary. No, you can't cry over him, he doesn't matter anymore.

"Well, just to say this, I know he is your friend but, what an asshole! Anyone who leads someone on like that is just a total dick head that should be burned at the stake. He doesn't deserve someone as wonderful and amazing as you and should never treat someone like that ever." I was shocked at how Andy reacted to that. Did he really think I'm wonderful and amazing?

"Well you're right, he is an asshole." I replied still trying to hold back tears.

_**Time Lapse**_

Well we finally made it back to the venue about two hours before the show was to start. And as usual, they rocked. It started to rain during the performance but it just made it more fun. Everyone acted as if it wasn't raining at all and kept rocking out to the music. Black Veil Brides fans really are the most loyal fans I've ever seen.

Right now we are all on the bus eating, talking, laughing, drinking _*cough, cough, Ashley, cough*_ and sleeping. I'll have to admit that it is really fun traveling with the band even with all the unexpected stuff that happened, a lot. Hell a lot of shit could go down between now and September, but right now I really don't care.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! How did you like it? Some shit is really going to go down in the next couple chapters which I hope to get to you soon considering school starts in two weeks for me, sigh, but I will still try to post as much as I can during the year and stuff. So please review, favorite, follow, oh and if you have a twitter account could you follow me? My username is Cobalt Moonlight BvbCobalt333. **


	8. Chapter 8: She couldn't be dead

_**Chapter 8: She couldn't be dead**_

**Charlotte's POV**

It had been a little over a week since we left Pomona, right now we were somewhere in Washington state. I'm still a little shaken up about running into Eric, I hated him but at the same time I still had feelings for him I couldn't get over. Ugh! Why did it always have to be so confusing with him? Well actually it was confusing with every guy that I've ever been in to.

It's been raining nonstop since we left San Francisco, not that I minded it or anything, I loved the rain. It never rained where I grew up in California or when I went out to Texas, it was nice to finally be in the part of the country that actually had a rainy season, even though it wasn't raining today.

Right now all the guys are out onstage performing, and as usual I was backstage cheering them on. They truly were amazing to watch, I don't think that I could ever be that coordinated to be able to keep up with any rhythm or stage pattern. Pretty much when it came to anything I was clumsy, like seriously, I will fall over just standing still clumsy. It may have to do with the fact that I'm left handed and am prone to being like this but come on.

"Alright you guys have been the best fucking audience so far on this tour, so thank you for coming and hope you enjoyed the show!" I heard Andy's voice say onstage.

The concert must be over, I guess I should go back to the tour bus before anyone sees me.

Back on the bus I decide to make some hot tea, even though it is like a hundred degrees the bus has been really cold lately. Since I'm all alone I decide to start singing the first song that popped into my head which was "Wretched and Divine" considering I'd heard it so many times I had the lyrics down perfectly.

"I am the Devil's smile,  
The one caught everyday  
A hopeful hero's speech  
Won't stop the years you bleed  
I am a hurricane,  
And Army strong as one  
As they sit back and laugh  
The one you left has just begun

A world of hate awaits  
We are The Wild Ones  
They all look the same…  
Our time has come

I am the chosen,  
Wretched and Divine  
I am the unspoken,  
The one they left behind  
Fearless, fight until we die  
I am broken  
The Wretched and Divine"

I turned around to find Andy standing there. Fucking shit! He heard me singing, crap I just want to crawl under a rock and die right now, I never let anyone hear me sing, God I must sound terrible. Not to mention I was as red as a ripe tomato.

He had this shocked expression on his face, then he almost looked embarrassed. Damn-it I knew I was terrible.

"You, uh, you never told me you could sing." Was all he said.

"Oh, uh, that's because I can't…"

"Really because what I heard was fucking amazing, uh, well I mean… Uh, you are really good, you should have told me." After he said that he looked down and I could have sworn I saw him blush.

"You- you really think I can sing?"

"Well of course. What? You don't think you can sing?" He asked.

"Well, no, I kind of have this bad habit of not believing people when they say I can sing at all…"

"Well coming from and expert on singing, you can sing, and I want you to believe me when I say that, you have a fucking gift, you should be confident in yourself…" he trailed off.

After that I turned back around to finish making my tea, still blushing I might add. God it was so cold in here I really just wanted to go outside for a walk or something but most of the grass was mush after the rain yesterday. I wasn't aware that I was rubbing my arms and shivering.

"Hey are you okay?" Andy asked clearly concerned.

I turned around to face him again. "Ya I'm fine…"

"Okay, well then I'm going to go find the guys and sign some more autographs for fans." And with that Andy left the bus leaving me all alone.

I started walking over to the thermostat to turn up the heat. "It's so cold…" Next thing I knew everything around me went black, and reality seemed to slip away.

* * *

**Andy's POV**

After I left the bus I headed over to sign some autographs. I couldn't believe what an amazing singing voice Charlotte had, I wonder if she would be open to maybe singing some songs with me onstage. I was kind of worried about her though, she started acting weird before I left, I hope she is okay.

Suddenly I was swarmed by fans wanting autographs, "Okay, okay, settle down... Now what are your names?"

_**Time lapse **_

After I was done signing autographs and helping the guys out with our merchandise tent, I decided to head back to the tour bus to see how Charlotte was doing. I really hoped to hear her singing again, she got really quiet after I heard her the first time.

As I got to the bus it was pretty quiet, Charlotte is usually blasting music or watching YouTube videos when we get back to the bus. It seemed odd that there was no sound inside when I walked in either. It was quiet, too quiet.

"Charlotte?" I called, there was no answer. I figured maybe she had her earbuds in upstairs or something. I decided to go to the kitchen extension to get some water.

I walked over to the door and opened it, not expecting to see what was behind it. It was Charlotte, on the floor, not moving. "CHARLOTTE!" I rushed over to her as fast as I could. I couldn't believe my eyes, was she dead, no she can't be dead, what happened, how long has she been like this? As thoughts poured into my head my heart started racing like it never had before.

"Charlotte? Charlotte!? Wake up, come on wake up!" I put my arms around her face, I could feel her breathing, and felt for a pulse on her arm. It was there, oh God thank you. Her face was burning up though, I didn't know what to do so I ran to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack to put on her head.

"Come on Char wake up…. please…. wake up..." All I could do was try to keep her cool and hope to God she wakes up. Please…Don't let her die… I can't lose her…

* * *

**A/N: Hey sorry for not posting in a while, I got lazy the last week of summer and just finished my first week back to school. Yup so it could be a while until I post another chapter, or it could be tomorrow, who knows. Well anyway I hope you liked this chapter! Don't worry the next chapter will further explain what happened, I told you some shit is going to go down in these next chapters. **


	9. Chapter 9: The Fever

_**Chapter 9: The Fever**_

**Charlotte's POV**

I woke up with my head pounding, where was I? I looked up at my surroundings and realized I was in my bunk, my bunk? How did I get to my bunk? I don't remember ever going upstairs. I looked over to where Andy's bunk was, he was there sitting on his bunk with his face in his hands looking kind of stressed out.

"Andy?" His head shot up, it looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Hey, you're awake." He said softly.

"Ya, um, why am I in my bunk, what happened?" I said sitting up.

"You have a fever, you passed out, it's been two days…We were worried that you wouldn't- You really should lay back down." Did he just say it has been two days?

"Wait I've been passed out for two days!" I can't believe it, two days, it's all coming back to me, that's right I was really cold and I went to turn the heat up and I blacked out. Damn-it I should have known I had a fever, I always get the chills, why didn't I realize that before.

"I should tell the guys that you are awake…" Andy said standing up to head downstairs.

"Andy?"

"Ya, what is it?" he said seeming concerned.

"What did you mean by you were worried that I wouldn't… Did you think I wouldn't wake up?" By the look on his face I could tell that was it, he didn't think I would wake up.

"The uh, the doctor said that if you didn't wake up soon that you may never wake up…" he seemed very sad and concerned. "I should go get the guys, we've all been worried about you, Jake the most…" and with that Andy left to go downstairs.

Did they really think I was going to die? Well I guess it makes sense why Jake would, could Jake have told them?

* * *

**Andy's POV**

I headed downstairs to go tell the guys that Charlotte was finally awake. I would have thought that I would have been the one to be the most stressed about her condition but Jake was acting like she was actually going to die, which actually made me even more freaked out.

I found the guys sitting around the kitchen table, all with solemn looks on their faces. "Guys, she's awake." I said. They all looked up in shock and practically jumped out of the booth to go upstairs.

When we got back up to the bunks Charlotte was just sitting there where I left her…

_**Time Lapse **_

It's been about a week since the incident with Charlotte and her fever hasn't gone down at all. We aren't as worried as we were before, well that is all of us except for Jake, he seems even more worried.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay here alone?" Jake asked before we headed out to play at the show in Montana.

"Jake I'll be fine, this isn't my first or last fever I'll ever have, I know how to take care of myself." She replied back.

"Well if anything happens you know who to call." Jake said before exiting the bus, the rest of us followed Jake out.

I really hope she will be okay, this is the first time she will be completely alone since she passed out. Oh well, I guess she can handle herself, hell even when she's sick she won't let us do anything for her.

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

I was really worried about Char, she didn't seem like she was getting any better. I could tell Jake was really stressed about the whole situation, which just made Andy even more worried. I don't know about the other guys but I think there is something going on between those two, Andy and Charlotte, I haven't quite figured it out yet but I know there is something.

Right now I am heading back to the bus to check on Charlotte, we've been gone a long time and we all needed to know how she was doing. As I reached the bus I heard music inside as usual.

I stepped in the bus and didn't see her downstairs so I decided to check her bunk. As I reached her bunk I heard the music turn off.

"Char?" I asked. As I turned the corner I saw her sitting on her bunk rapped in a blanket shaking.

"Charlotte, hey what happened?" I asked really concerned, she didn't look good at all.

"I-I can't get the f-fever d-down, this-this is the on-only way t-to f-feel be-better…" she didn't look good, I reached down and touched her head, she was burning up, almost worse than before.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"C-could you get me an ice pack, maybe s-something cold to drink?" I immediately went down to get what she needed. When I got back up she wasn't there, I looked around and found her in the bathroom clutching the sink, she was shaking so much, as if she was about to go into shock.

"Th-thanks A-Ash." She took the stuff from me and quickly drank the water and put the ice pack on her head.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"I-I need to t-take a shower to get the f-fever d-down." She said still shaking. I was now freaking out, it seemed as if she was going to die right before my eyes and I couldn't do anything to help her. I figured it would be best to leave her to take the shower instead of standing there like a creep.

As soon as I left the bathroom and closed the door I could hear her start to cry, it killed me inside hearing her in that much pain, I needed to tell the guys what was going on. I got out my phone and dialed Jake, I didn't get him so I called Andy.

_Ring….Ring….Ring…. _Come on Andy. "Hey Ash what's up?"

"Andy is Jake nearby?"

"Ya I'm with all the guys right now, why?"

"It's Charlotte, I think the fever's getting worse."

"What happened Ash?" I could tell he was really worried.

"She's shaking and crying and I don't know what to do, right now she is taking a shower to try to get the fever under control but I don't think it is going to work much, she doesn't look good Andy…"

"We'll be there soon." Was all he said before hanging up.

* * *

**Andy's POV**

"We'll be there soon." Then I hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Jake asked concerned.

"Char isn't doing so well, we should go back to the bus to help out Ash." With that we all took off running in the direction of the bus. Oh God, I hope she is okay by the time we get there.

When we get to the bus we all bust through the door to find Ash sitting at the table.

"Where is she?" Jake asked.

"She's taking a shower, Jake I don't think she is getting any better…" Ash said.

I felt as if my heart had just been stabbed. She was in pain and none of us could do anything to help her, plus the look on Jake's face was as if Ashley just told us she died.

"We need to take her to the hospital." Jake said.

Suddenly Charlotte appeared at the door looking fine, almost as if she never had a fever.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?" Ash asked.

"Ya, I think my fever's almost gone, I-uh, I just needed a way to cool down…" She answered.

"Char, I need to take you to the hospital." Jake said.

"What? No, I'm fine, see?" Charlotte grabbed his hand and put it on her forehead.

"Well, your fever is down, but you still need to see a doctor."

"Jake, I've already seen a doctor." She shot back.

"I know, but what if-"

"It isn't Jake." She said cutting him off.

"You don't know that!" Jake shot back.

"Yes I do Jake! I don't need to see a doctor, I'm fine!" she argued.

I was lost, what could they be talking about? Did something happen before? What's going on?

* * *

**A/N: Hey, sorry I didn't post during the week, school's a bitch. So how did you like the chapter? I know it wasn't the best but I promise much more interesting things will happen next chapter! So please follow, favorite, and review. Hope to post again soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: She left again

_**Chapter 10: She left again**_

**Andy's POV**

It's been a week since the fever and Charlotte seems to be doing fine. She hasn't had any signs of having a fever, even though Jake is still on edge after the whole thing. I wonder what was bothering him.

Right now we are at Warped Tour in Portland, Oregon. CC, Jinxx, Ashley and I were all hanging out with some of the other bands after the show.

"Hey Andy" Ashley whispered.

"Yea, what's up?" Ash looked concerned for some reason.

"Where did Jake go?"

"He went to go check up on Charlotte" I said, Jake was so protective of his little sister, almost too protective, like he was suffocating her. Jake still doesn't think that Charlotte is healthy enough to attend the concerts just yet, even though she is perfectly fine. I don't see what there is to worry about anyway.

**Charlotte's POV**

I was listening to music when Jake walked onto the bus. I'm still really pissed that he won't let me go to the shows anymore because I'm too "sick" or whatever.

"Hey" I snapped at him, he was well aware by now that I was pissed at him.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked.

"I'd be better if you let me leave the bus" I threw back at him.

"You know why I'm doing this Charlotte!"

"Yea, I do, but it isn't like that!"

"You don't know that! When you passed out I thought you-"

No. He didn't. Did he think I was going to die? Did he think it was back? It wasn't back and I knew it. Why couldn't he get it through his thick skull?

"You didn't think I would make it…"

"Look Char we were all worried about you-"

"No" I said in a whisper.

"What?"

"Before, when I had it before, you didn't think I was going to live did you?"

"I, uh, no…" He said hesitantly.

"You… you didn't believe in me did you? You two thought it was just a matter of time before I died, you and mom, didn't you?" The look on his face gave it away. I can't believe that he was just like mom, never believing that I would make it.

"You are just like mom you know that! How could you think I would die when all the tests showed that I was healing! Mom never believed in me! I thought you were different then her!"

"Come on Char! You know that you would have been lucky to live until you're next birthday!"

That did it, that sent me over the edge. I could feel tears forming in my eyes and my vision blurring. I couldn't believe that he just said that to me, sending flash backs into my mind of when mom kept saying things like "if we make it that far" or "if you'll still be here then" that would always break my heart. It hurt knowing my mom didn't believe in me, but Jake too!? I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, I wanted to leave I didn't want to be this close to him right now.

"FUCK YOU JAKE!" I was filled with so much emotion that I didn't know what to do, so I ran out of the bus as fast as I could and quickly ran into the forest bordering Warped Tour, just wanting to disappear.

**Andy's POV**

I wonder what could be taking Jake so long to get back. I thought as I made my way to the bus to see what is going on. I get close to the bus and can hear yelling coming from within.

"Fuck you Jake!" is all I hear before I see the bust door slam open and Charlotte running out of it and into the forest across the way.

"Charlotte! Wait!" I see Jake run off the bus as well, what the fuck happened?

"Jake!" I called after him. "What is going on?"

_**Time Lapse**_

After Jake had called the rest of the guys and we were all in the bus he told us to sit down at the kitchenette table. He was pacing back and forward with a stressed look on his face.

"Jake, what's going on, where is Charlotte?" Jinxx finally spoke up.

"Th-there is something I need to tell you guys…." Jake trailed off. "It's about Charlotte, she, uh, she ran off." I looked around to see all the guys faces have dropped.

"What happened?" CC asked concerned.

"We had a big argument and she ran off into the forest…."

"She's a smart girl Jake, she should be back before it gets dark don't worry." Ash said trying to comfort him.

"We don't know that Ash. There is something else I need to tell you guys… The last time she ran away…." Jake trialed off, a look of pain clouded his face.

"What happened Jake!?" I asked.

"The last time she ran away, I didn't see her again for three years."

"WHAT!?" we all shouted at once. After that an uncomfortable silence fell on the room. I never thought that their relationship was that bad, I could tell something had happened to them in the past, but not this.

"You see, that day at Warped Tour in Houston, it was… it was the first time I had seen her since she was fifteen, when she ran away…"

"Wait, so, that's why she was in Texas, she was running away from you, not for better education. That's why you wanted to protect her, that's why you didn't want her to be alone" Jinxx said.

"I know that she will eventually come back because she doesn't have everything planned out this time, but she loves the wilderness and could be gone for a while, we need to head out and find her now" Jake said before getting up and walking out with the rest of us following close behind.

_**Time Lapse**_

I was wondering in the woods looking for Charlotte, the rest of the guys had split up so we could find her easier. It was starting to get dark and I was getting even more worried. I should have figured it out, every time Jake and Char would argue, every time Texas was mentioned both her and Jake tensed up, every time she mentioned how Jake and her had troubles in the past and he is trying to make it up to her.

I kept wondering in the woods, looking at the beauty of nature, of course she would like the forest, it really is beautiful when you take the time to look around. It reminded me of Charlotte's dark chestnut brown hair and beautiful hazel brown eyes that I could stare into all day. It reminded me of the first time I saw her, when we made eye contact, all I could think of was that stunning girl who I would give anything to find again, of course I didn't know that she was Jake's long lost sister, hell I didn't know she was long lost until a couple of hours ago.

I soon spotted a large tree with big branches that were at least as tall as me. When I got closer to the tree I could hear faint sobbing, and when I poked my head around the corner I saw her, her long hair was hiding her face like it always did, she was curled up leaning against the tree crying.

"Charlotte?" I asked uneasily.

She looked up at me, her pretty eyes were red and puffy from crying, but wide when they saw me standing there. Suddenly she shot up and started running away.

"Charlotte, wait!" Damn she can run fast.

I continue running after her, after about three minutes of continuous running she trips over a tree root and lands on her knees, cutting them up in the process, she just sits there and cries. I didn't know what to do so I just knelt down next to her and put my arms around her. She continued to cry on my shoulder, and when she spoke her voice cracked.

"A-Andy…. I'm s-sorry… I don't know why I'm crying…."

"Shh, it's okay, just let it out." I told her softly. "Come-on, let's get you back to the bus."

"No, I can't, not right n-now, can we just stay a little longer?" She looked up at me with those big brown eyes, pleading to stay.

"Alright" It was starting to get dark, but it didn't seem that bad to just stay out a little longer, I quickly texted the guys saying I had found her and that we will meet them at the bus later.

We continued to just sit there in each other's arms while watching the stars start to come out, it was really beautiful. We sat against a tree in comfortable silence before I spoke up again.

"Jake told us about how you ran away…" she just looked up at me with amazement.

"Was that what you're fight was about?" I asked softly.

"No, it was about something that happened when I was seven… And that fever I had…"

"Jake's only worried about you, trust me, he was freaking out the most when you were sick."

"It makes sense, why he's worried, but I know it isn't back…" she trailed off.

"What isn't back?" I was getting concerned, what she was talking about? What wasn't back? What did she have?

"Oh, I said that out loud?" I nodded. "It's nothing…"

"Well judging by how Jake has been, I don't think it's nothing."

"Don't worry about it, it's in the past."

I decided to let it go, I didn't want to pry into her life any more than I already have. "Alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I looked down at Charlotte who had fallen asleep on my shoulder; she was so cute when she was asleep. I carefully picked her up and made my way to the bus. I never realized how tiny and fragile she was, well I guess I knew she was tiny, me being 6"4 and her being 5"2 and all.

When I got back to the bus all the guys were in the kitchenette, when I walked by them with Charlotte they let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Andy" Jake said with a tired smile on his face, I nodded in acknowledgement.

When I got upstairs and reached the bunks I laid Charlotte down in hers and covered her with the blanket. She shifted a bit and opened her eyes to look at me, I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Goodnight, Andy" was all she said, which just made me smile more.

"Goodnight, Charlotte" I said back and kissed the top of her head, realizing what I just did, I quickly closed the curtain and blushed. I can't believe I just did that, it was just on her head, but still, she is you're band mate's little sister, she is off limits, don't even think about it. I just couldn't get over the fact of how happy she made me just by being around her, this is so not good.

**A/N: Okay, so yay! I finally updated after what, about a month? Maybe three weeks? I'm so sorry that it took this long, writers block sucks, homework sucks, pulse the fact that I haven't had any time to myself to write because I don't write fan fiction while my parents are home or on my laptop because it doesn't have Microsoft Word. So how did you like it? Sorry if it sucked, but please give me feedback through the comments, follow, favorite. Love ya! Hope to post again soon, or sometime before Halloween. ;) **


End file.
